Irreconcilable demands for sharing and protecting information hamper progress in research and other areas of responsible data gathering. Challenges are prevalent because parties wish to partially share information. Such is the case in social networks where people desire to share their information with friends but maintain some control over its dissemination. Similarly, the inquiries into terrorist attacks have highlighted the need to share intelligence amongst agencies but have not resolved how to protect sources and methods. Electronic medical records enable access to patient data by different providers at different locations but risk violating patient confidentiality. Security and privacy breaches highlight the gap between current practices and needed protections. What is needed is a technique to protect sensitive information.